


Finger Lickin' Good

by Spurlunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chickens, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spurlunk/pseuds/Spurlunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction are chickens kept on a farm by Management.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Lickin' Good

Zayn grew up in a nice patch of fenced-in yard, with a large flock of other free-range hens. However, he had a special connection with his four siblings, Harry, Niall, Louis, and Liam. They were a little more adventurous than the other chickens, and spent most of their time wandering around and exploring the limits of their small universe. Their life was good. Too good to be true.

They had only been together for ten weeks when Management came for them. Liam was pecking softly at Louis' feathers - not hard enough to hurt him, just enough to remind him that he was there. Louis liked it. He liked it when anyone was affectionate with him, to be honest. Management's heavy footsteps sent the chickens scattering. When he left and the chickens were left at peace again, Zayn noticed immediately that Louis was missing. Management had taken him away.

None of them had ever been taken away before. They had seen others in their flock removed, but never knew what happened to them. Now it was one of their own. Zayn felt like one of his limbs was missing. Like he was lopsided. Then Management took Liam.

This time, Zayn stayed out of the way but he did not flee to a corner of the yard. Instead, he went to the far end of the yard and peered out beyond the fence. He saw Management walk into a building, and then he lost view of Liam, until he heard a pained squawk and a loud thunk. Then silence. Zayn felt sick.

That's when he knew he had to start planning his escape.

Zayn rooted around at the back side of the chicken coop and found a place where the fencing didn't quite meet the ground. He started scratching at the ground with his feet, but he didn't get all that far. His feet were not quite made for this. He lowered his body down and tried to squeeze underneath, but drew back out before he got stuck. Harry and Niall wandered over and helped him for a little while before they lost interest.

After two days, Zayn had made a pretty sizeable space for his great escape. When he heard Management coming, he knew it was time. He asked Niall and Harry if they wanted to try first, but they decided that since Zayn had built it, he should do the honors. He made it a little more than halfway before he got stuck, the metal digging into his skin and pulling out the feathers. It hurt, and he couldn't move either way.

He started to panic. Management's feet were coming closer. Niall assured them that everything would be fine and then he left. Harry helped get Zayn through the fence - but in the wrong direction. Their escape had failed. And when the two of them made their way to rejoin the rest of the flock, they found that Niall was gone.

Zayn was incredibly discouraged. Harry did his best to comfort him, pecking at his feathers and making sure he never spent too much time alone. But then, the next day, Harry was taken. He shared a look with Zayn before he left. He went quietly, and Zayn was alone.

Zayn fought when Management came for him. Management grabbed him by his feet and took him to the building he'd seen them take Liam into. He was put down above a small metal basin that was stained red around the edges with blood. Zayn took comfort in the fact that his brothers had been here too, in this same spot, and when the end came for him, just moments away, his blood would mingle with theirs. Zayn saw the blade come down, and then everything was over.

In his dining room, Management ate a delicious meal by himself. He licked his fingers and wiped his mouth, letting out a satisfying burp. Nothing sated his appetite quite like freshly made chicken nuggets.


End file.
